The present disclosure relates generally to web browsers, and, more particularly, to performing a search query within a web browser.
Modern web browsers, for both desktop and mobile computing platforms, allow users to initiate web searches for items of information associated with web pages based on one or more search terms input by the user into a search field of the browser. Such browsers also allow users to navigate directly to a web page by, for example, entering a web address, or uniform resource locator (URL), associated with the particular web page into an address field of the browser.